And this is how the story goes
by firelove
Summary: Vegetas Leben ändert sich von Grund auf. Was Son-Goku und Trunks damit zu tun haben wird sich noch zeigen...(Shonen Ai)
1. Prolog

1 And this is how the Story goes  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und all seine Charas gehören leider nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich bekomme (leider, leider) kein Geld für die Geschichte.  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Zwischendurch vielleicht ein bisschen OOC?  
  
Pairings: Veggie/Goku, Trunks/Goten (wie originell)  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch so einiges...  
  
Summary: Vegetas Leben ändert sich von Grund auf. Was Son-Goku und Trunks damit zu tun haben wird sich noch zeigen...  
  
Reviews: Kann man nie genug bekommen ^^ Also wenn euch die Story gefällt, dann reviewt doch auch bitte gleich...Bitteeeee ^___^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Ach ja, der Prolog und der erste Teil ist aus Veggies Sicht geschrieben. (Der nächste dann wahrscheinlich aus Trunks Sicht.)  
  
  
  
Vorwort: Die Fanfiction spielt 4 Monate nach der Boo-Staffel. Ich hoffe, die Charas sind nicht zu sehr OOC. Garantiere aber für nichts....Ach und was noch zu erwähnen ist: Das ist meine erste DBZ FF, also seit bitte net zu kritisch ^^  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Ich kämpfe schon, seit dem ich denken kann...Und wahrscheinlich werde ich auch nie damit aufhören können.  
  
Aber irgendwann hast du dann dieses Gefühl...vor einer Mauer zu stehen und nicht mehr weiter zu kommen.  
  
Wie oft habe ich das schon gedacht? Meiner Ansicht nach viel zu oft! Kämpfen ist mein Leben, wie kann ich daran nur zweifeln? Ich bin perfekt! Immer perfekt...Und dennoch scheint mich innerlich etwas zu quälen.  
  
Vielleicht liegt es einfach nur an meinem Leben selbst. Tag für Tag nur trainieren, essen und schlafen. Und es gab auch schon lange keinen vernünftigen Kampf mehr....Seit Boo schon nicht mehr. Wie lange ist das her? Sind seitdem wirklich schon über 10 Jahre vergangen?  
  
...Ja und jetzt ist auch noch Kakarott weg. Nicht, dass ich dem Trottel nachtrauern würde, oder so was in der Art, aber ich scheine mein Ziel verloren zu haben. Ja, das wird es sein...  
  
Wenn ich dann so die Scherben meines monotonen Lebens betrachte, schweifen die Gedanken jedes mal zu meiner ‚Familie'.  
  
Bulma bastelt meist an irgendwelchen neuen Erfindungen rum, Trunks ist entweder in der Schule, oder erledigt solchen dummen Papierkram für die Capsule Corp. Wann haben wir eigentlich das letzte Mal zusammen trainiert...? Tja und Bra ist eigentlich die ganze Zeit bei Bulmas Eltern. So viel also zum Thema ‚Familie'.  
  
Hört sich doch alles ziemlich traurig an, oder? Wer hätte das gedacht? Der große Vegeta führt ein Loserleben... Und das jetzt schon seit Jahren. War ich wirklich so blind, oder wollte ich es nur nicht sehen?....  
  
Kann man sich da vorstellen, dass sich plötzlich alles ändert? Ich meine jetzt wirklich alles, von Grund auf! Unvorstellbar, oder etwa nicht?  
  
....Doch irgendwann änderte sich mein Leben. Einfach so, als ob sich Irgendjemand gedacht hat: ‚Der hat lange genug so gelebt! Jetzt reicht es.'  
  
Hört sich komisch an, aber ich scheine die Welt jetzt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Da sind Dinge, die vorher nicht da waren und Leute denken Sachen, mit denen ich nie gerechnet hätte.  
  
Auf einmal war mein Leben kompliziert, das war es noch nie gewesen.  
  
Eigentlich begann alles ganz harmlos. And this is how the story goes: 


	2. Vegetas Probleme beginnen

1 And this is how the Story goes  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und all seine Charas gehören leider nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich bekomme (leider, leider) kein Geld für die Geschichte.  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Zwischendurch vielleicht ein bisschen OOC?  
  
Pairings: Veggie/Goku, Trunks/Goten (wie originell)  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch so einiges...  
  
Summary: Vegetas Leben ändert sich von Grund auf. Was Son-Goku und Trunks damit zu tun haben wird sich noch zeigen...  
  
Reviews: Kann man nie genug bekommen ^^ Also wenn euch die Story gefällt, dann reviewt doch auch bitte gleich...Bitteeeee ^___^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Ach ja, der Prolog und der erste Teil ist aus Veggies Sicht geschrieben. (Der nächste dann wahrscheinlich aus Trunks Sicht.)  
  
  
  
Vorwort: Die Fanfiction spielt 4 Monate nach der Boo-Staffel. Ich hoffe, die Charas sind nicht zu sehr OOC. Garantiere aber für nichts....Ach und was noch zu erwähnen ist: Das ist meine erste DBZ FF, also seit bitte net zu kritisch ^^  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 Vegetas Probleme beginnen  
  
  
  
„VEGETAAA!!!" Langsam schaute ich auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Bulma. Sie schien wütend zu sein, doch das war ja nicht unbedingt etwas neues.  
  
Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. War gerade bei Liegestütz 1499 gewesen, bevor mich dieses furchtbare Kreischen gestört hatte.  
  
Die Arme waren schwer und der Schweiß lief mir mein Gesicht hinab. Wie lange hatte ich schon trainiert? Ich kann es nicht einschätzen...doch eigentlich war es auch egal. Was sollte ich auch sonst machen?  
  
„Ich habe dich jetzt schon mindestens zehn mal gerufen. Kannst du mich nicht einmal beachten?"  
  
„Es ist ziemlich schwer dich nicht zu beachten..." Ich sah, wie Bulma die Augen verdrehte und ihren Blick dann letztendlich doch wieder auf mich richtete.  
  
Es ist egal, ob sie da war, oder nicht...Solange sie mich nicht beim Training störte. Doch genau das tat sie gerade.  
  
„Ich bin beschäftigt. Verschwinde."  
  
„Oh, wie konnte ich dich nur stören, wo doch so etwas überaus wichtiges zu tun hast." Denkt sie etwa ich sei dumm? Der Sarkasmus war aus ihrer Stimme kaum zu überhören. Doch ich sagte nichts, wir hatten uns erst gestern Abend gestritten. Ich war es langsam leid...  
  
„Komm jetzt mit."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du sollst mitkommen, oder hat dein Training dir unterdessen schon die Beine gelähmt?" Widerwillig stand ich auf und schaute nun der Frau mit den blauen Haaren direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Verzieh dich."  
  
„Du trainierst jetzt schon seit geschlagenen neun Stunden. Reicht es nicht langsam?"  
  
„NEIN, es reicht nicht!"  
  
„Und wenn schon, du kommst jetzt mit." Es ist wirklich schwer zu sagen, wer von uns beiden sturer ist, doch heute hatte ich nicht die Energie lange mit Bulma zu streiten. Ich bin müde...  
  
„Was willst du von mir?"  
  
„Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Geh duschen und dann komm doch mal runter ins Wohnzimmer." Und weg war sie. Für eine Antwort hatte sie mir nicht genug Zeit gegeben, doch sie ahnte wahrscheinlich schon, dass ich eh nur nein gesagt hätte.  
  
Gelangweilt strich ich mir durch meine schwarzen Haare. Was wollte sie nur schon wieder von mir?  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Ich hatte unterdessen geduscht und frische Sachen angezogen. Langsam schritt ich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Schon von weitem hörte ich zwei aufgeregte Frauenstimmen. Die eine gehörte ganz eindeutig Bulma, die andere...  
  
„Ach Vegeta, schön dich zu sehen." ...Gehörte Chichi. Was wollte die Alte hier? Ich hatte Kakarott in der Hinsicht noch nie verstehen können. Wie hält er es bloß mit der alten Schachtel aus? Die ist ja noch anstrengender als Bulma...Und das soll schon was heißen.  
  
„Chichi wollte dir mal was erzählen, es ist nämlich so, dass..." Doch Bulma kam gar nicht dazu weiterzureden, da Chichi ihr schon ins Wort fiel. ICH bin müde und muss mir jetzt doch wirklich dieses ätzende Gekeife anhören.  
  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, Vegeta...Seitdem Goku mit diesem komischen Jungen abgehauen ist, hat er sich nicht mehr gemeldet! Das ist jetzt schon 4 Monate her. Dabei hatte er doch gesagt, er würde uns wenigstens besuchen."  
  
„Und was geht mich das an?" Ich ließ mich auf die Couch, gegenüber der beiden Frauen, fallen und schaute mich nun uninteressiert in dem großen Raum um.  
  
Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mir das Geheule hier weiter anzuhören. Besonders nicht, wenn es Kakarott betrifft.  
  
„Sei doch nicht so herzlos Vegeta."  
  
„Meiner Meinung nach, kannst du froh sein, wenn er nicht mehr wiederkommt." Das hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht sagen sollen...Chichi begannen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute weinen, da sieht man mal wieder wie schwach die Menschen doch sind. Na ja diese Schreckschraube hier ist noch mal ein besonders schlimmer Fall.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
  
„Weißt du Veggie-chan, ich dachte du könntest vielleicht mal gucken, was Son-Goku gerade macht und ihm sagen, dass er endlich mal nach Hause kommen soll." Wenn Bulma jetzt irgendwelche Gefühle in mir wecken wollte...dann hatte sie nun genaue das Gegenteil erreicht.  
  
„Mach das doch alleine! Und nenn mich verdammt noch mal nicht Veggie-chan!" Wütend schaute ich Bulma in die Augen, doch das schien sie nicht im Geringsten einzuschüchtern.  
  
„Ich muss arbeiten. Du dagegen hast doch eh nichts zu tun." Oh, das große Genie muss also arbeiten. Das geht natürlich vor.  
  
„Und was ist mit meinem Training?"  
  
„Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen, wenn du es mal ein, zwei Tage ausfallen lässt." Aber wenn sie jetzt weiter so mit mir redet, dann bringe ICH nachher noch jemanden um!  
  
„Wenn du schon so schlau bist, dann sag mir auch am besten gleich, wo Kakarott ist."  
  
„Keine Ahnung, das gehört ja mit zu deinem Job."  
  
„Und wer sagt, dass ich den Job annehme?" Ich wusste es. Eigentlich hatte es gar keinen Sinn mehr. Bulma würde eh ihren Kopf durchsetzen...  
  
„Ich, sonst gibt es nichts mehr zu Essen."  
  
„Denkst du ich lasse mich erpressen?"  
  
„Ja-das-denke-ich!"  
  
„..." Was in dem Moment in mir vorging weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Warum konnte ich Bulma nicht einfach sagen, dass ich keine Lust hatte Kakarott zu suchen? Verdammt noch mal, warum nicht?  
  
„Gut, du gehst am besten gleich los."  
  
„Und was ist mit meinem Abendessen?" Ich hatte wirklich Hunger und konnte nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich mit leerem Magen nicht ausrasten würde. Bulma weiß das, sie kennt mich doch. Jedenfalls etwas....  
  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, es gibt erst wieder etwas, wenn du zurück bist?"  
  
„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe."  
  
Ich war wütend. Ich war richtig wütend! Immer muss ich das machen, was sie will. Dabei ist sie doch nur eine schwache Frau. Was denkt sie sich dabei?  
  
Genervt lief ich die Gänge der Capsule Corp. entlang. Ich hatte keine Lust Kakarott suchen zu gehen. Das ist doch nicht mein Problem!  
  
Alles war still, so konnte ich mich wenigstens in Ruhe aufregen!  
  
...Erst als ich an Trunks Zimmer vorbei kam hörte ich eine leise Stimme.  
  
„Hallo...Hallo, wie geht's....Hey, was ist los....Was geht Alter...Alles klar bei dir..." Mein Sohn stand alleine in seinem Zimmer und....redete mit sich selbst?  
  
„Was machst du da Trunks?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Er hatte seine Augen durch den Schock weit aufgerissen.  
  
„Ä-ähm....Vater...Vegeta was..., h-hast du mir gerade zu gehört?"  
  
„Das war kaum zu überhören." Ich konnte mir mein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und eigentlich wollte ich es auch nicht. Ich sah, dass Trunks durch meine Geste nur noch nervöser wurde. Ich hatte genau das erreicht, was ich wollte.  
  
„Denk einfach nicht weiter darüber..." verlegen wedelte er mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. Wie benimmt der sich denn? Jedenfalls nicht besonders normal...  
  
„Soll mir auch egal sein, ob du hier Selbstgespräche führst, oder nicht." Erst jetzt schaute ich meinen Sohn genauer an. Er hatte nicht seine normalen ausgeleierten Sachen an. Die Jacke die er trug kannte ich zum Beispiel gar nicht. Auch die Hose und das T-Shirt sahen ziemlich neu aus.  
  
„Gehst du weg?" So wie der aufgestylt war, hatte er sicher ein Date.  
  
„Ja...Ich treffe mich mit Goten."  
  
„Wenn das so ist."  
  
Ich war schon halb aus der Tür raus, als Trunks mir noch etwas hinterher rief.  
  
„Und was machst du heute noch?"  
  
„Muss etwas erledigen." Ich glaube, dass der Junge noch irgendwas sagte, doch ich war schon zu weit weg um seine unwichtigen Worte noch hören zu können.  
  
Das war jetzt wirklich überraschend. Er trifft sich mit Son-Goten und stylt sich dafür extra so auf? Und dann noch dieses Rumgestottere, das ist doch nicht normal. Ich scheine meinen Sohn gar nicht mehr zu kennen... wenn ich ihn überhaupt schon einmal richtig gekannt habe.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss musste ich jetzt auch noch diesen Trottel suchen gehen....  
  
  
  
Mittlerweile stand ich draußen vor dem Haus. Es hatte ja doch alles keinen Sinn. Also ließ ich meine Gedanken ruhen und konzentrierte mich auf Kakarotts Aura.  
  
Nichts...Rein gar nichts. Tja, wenn Kakarott nicht gefunden werden will, dann findet man ihn auch nicht so leicht.  
  
Mit wenig Energieaufwand hob ich vom Boden ab und überlegte in welche Richtung ich jetzt fliegen sollte.  
  
In Gedanken ließ ich die Szene von vor 4 Monaten vor meinen Augen erscheinen. Meiner Meinung nach war der andere Kämpfer in Richtung Süden geflogen. Gut, dann musste ich da wohl auch hin.  
  
Ich spürte, wie der Wind gegen meinen Körper peitschte. Wieso mache ich das hier nur? Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass Bulma mich nie verhungern lassen würde. Was ist nur los mit mir? Interessiert es mich vielleicht was Kakarott macht?  
  
...Doch das waren sicher nicht meine einzigen Sorgen. Viel mehr Gedanken machte ich mir um Trunks. Er verheimlicht mir etwas, da bin ich mir sicher...  
  
Und auf einmal machte ich mir Sorgen. Wieso nur? Ich habe mir noch nie Sorgen gemacht, nicht um mich und auch nicht um meine Familie. Warum dann gerade jetzt? Kann es daran liegen, dass ich so vieles nicht verstehe...oder ist da noch was anderes?  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Oh Gott, meine erste DBZ FF...Ziemlich merkwürdig geworden, sollte wahrscheinlich doch bei Sachen bleiben, die ich schreiben kann (wie Harry Potter, oder Final Fantasy (warum liest denn keiner Final Fantasy?)), so sehr ich auch Dragonball liebe.  
  
Wenn ihr die Geschichte doch nicht so schlecht wie ich findet und reviewt, dann schreibe ich auch eine Fortsetzung. Möglich ist alles ^^  
  
Ich mag Veggie und Trunks. Die Story handelt, wie man sieht, hauptsächlich von Vegetas Leben. Doch Trunks spielt später auch noch eine große Rolle...hehe wenn ich weiterschreibe.  
  
Mehr gibt es hier noch nicht zu sagen, bin gespannt wie die FF ankommt.  
  
Vielen dank Yamachan fürs beta-lesen!!! (Sorry, dass du schon wieder was neues von mir lesen musst. Ich weiß das zu schätzen....Aber nur wenn du auch endlich weiterschreibst *grins*)  
  
Man sieht, bzw. liest sich bestimmt bald wieder. Entweder bei dem 2. Teil von dieser FF, oder beim neuen Teil von Forgotten Feelings (Werbung, Werbung, Werbung, ^^)  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	3. Wie der Vater...

1 And this is how the Story goes  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und all seine Charas gehören leider nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich bekomme (leider, leider) kein Geld für die Geschichte.  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Zwischendurch vielleicht ein bisschen OOC?  
  
Pairings: Veggie/Goku, Trunks/Goten (wie originell)  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor und noch so einiges...  
  
Summary: Vegetas Leben ändert sich von Grund auf. Was Son-Goku und Trunks damit zu tun haben wird sich noch zeigen...  
  
Reviews: Kann man nie genug bekommen ^^ Also wenn euch die Story gefällt, dann reviewt doch auch bitte gleich...Bitteeeee ^___^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Der 2.Teil ist aus Trunks Sicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
Vorwort: Die Fanfiction spielt 4 Monate nach der Boo-Staffel. Ich hoffe, die Charas sind nicht zu sehr OOC. Garantiere aber für nichts....Ach und was noch zu erwähnen ist: Das ist meine erste DBZ FF, also seit bitte net zu kritisch ^^  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 Wie der Vater...  
  
  
  
Oh Mann, jetzt habe ich mich mal wieder total vor Vegeta blamiert...Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Und wo wollte er hin...Tja, das frage ich ihn wohl besser nicht, denn er hasst es wenn ich mir um ihn Sorgen mache. Er will sich doch immer selbst um alles kümmern. Am besten ich halte mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raus...Außerdem habe ich im Moment auch wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf.  
  
Ich schaute mich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an. Sieht doch gut aus, oder? Ich suchte mir ein bisschen Geld aus einer Schublade heraus, öffnete dann das Fenster und flog los.  
  
Der Wind war angenehm kühl, ich ließ mich einfach treiben, denn ich war zwanzig Minuten zu früh und Goten ist grundsätzlich zu spät....  
  
Vegeta wird sich bestimmt fragen, warum ich mich so komisch verhalten habe. Aber er wird mir sicherlich keine Fragen stellen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jetzt darüber freuen soll. Immerhin hätte ich dann wenigstens mal jemanden, mit dem ich über meine Probleme reden könnte.  
  
Ich seufzte leise. Wieso war das Leben nur so schwer?  
  
Unter mir lag die Stadt, ich war nicht mehr weit von dem kleinen Café entfernt, in dem ich mich mit meinem besten Freund treffen wollte.  
  
Seit wann war eigentlich alles so kompliziert geworden? Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, aber irgendwann habe ich mich wahrscheinlich zu sehr auf Goten fixiert. Wir sind schon immer zusammen gewesen, was soll man da auch anderes erwarten?  
  
Es ist nicht leicht mit meinen Gefühlen zu leben, besonders wenn man mit keinem darüber reden kann...  
  
Wie weit meine Gefühle für Goten über Freundschaft hinaus gehen weiß ich zwar nicht so genau, aber eins weiß ich ganz sicher, er ist mir unendlich wichtig.  
  
Ich schaute mich ruhig um. Es war gerade keiner in der Nähe, also landete ich in einer kleinen Seitengasse.  
  
Ich schlenderte langsam in Richtung Café, meine Umgebung beachtete ich gar nicht weiter.  
  
Meine Haare fielen mir tief ins Gesicht, als ich auf den Boden schaute.  
  
Konnte man Gefühle eigentlich verdrängen, oder sogar wegschließen? Besser wäre es auf jeden Fall, doch falls es irgendwie geht, habe ich noch nicht rausbekommen wie....besser wäre es.  
  
„He Trunks!" Erschrocken sprang ich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Verdammt Goten, erschreck mich doch nicht so." Super, wozu habe ich denn solange geübt Goten zu begrüßen? Und mich auch noch vor meinem Vater blamiert? Nur damit ich den schwarzhaarigen Jungen jetzt so blöd anmache...  
  
„Was ist denn das für eine Art seinen besten Freund zu begrüßen?" Das könnte ich aber auch dich fragen.  
  
„Erschreck mich nicht so, dann begrüße ich dich auch richtig."  
  
„Okay, okay...Aber sag mal Trunks, seit wann schreist du eigentlich wie ein Mädchen?" Soll ich darüber jetzt vielleicht noch lachen....Ich kann doch nicht wirklich wie ein Mädchen geschrieen haben...Oh Kami, was ist nur los mit mir?  
  
„Was habe ich?"  
  
„Richtig niedlich, aber wenn du das in der Schule machen würdest...Du wärst der Lacher der Woche Alter." Na das hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt. Ich werde rot...Wie kann ich nur? Wenn Goten das sieht, dann bringt er mich um...niedlich.  
  
„Kein Grund rot zu werden. Es ist dir ja nur vor mir passiert und nicht vor den anderen." Arg, wenn er es überhaupt merkt! Der plant aber auch nie etwas. Na ja diesmal war es zu meinem eigenen Vorteil. Wenn er ein bisschen intelligenter wäre, dann hätte er bestimmt schon längst gemerkt, was mit mir los ist.  
  
„Lass uns doch hinsetzen. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit auf das Eis gefreut." Super und ich habe mich die ganze Zeit auf dich gefreut. Wie einfühlsam....  
  
„Ja, ich mich auch." Du bist ein elender Lügner Trunks. Wie wäre es denn mal mit der Wahrheit?  
  
Wir setzten uns an einen der kleinen Tische des Cafés und warteten, dass ein Kellner kam. Goten quatschte schon die ganze Zeit davon, was er für Eis essen würde. Ich war dagegen mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders.  
  
Das Gesicht von dem Kellner war aber auch zu herrlich, als Goten seine 20ig Sorten Eis aufzählte. Auch ich bestellte mir danach ein Eis und wendete meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich grinste vor mich hin und beobachtete die Leute, die an uns vorbei liefen.  
  
„Sag mal gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Du bestellst nicht mal die Hälfte an Eis, die du sonst isst, hörst mir nicht zu und außerdem grinst du wie ein Idiot. So was fällt sogar mir auf." Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. Damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet...Goten merkt mal etwas! Aber dann auch noch gerade so etwas, muss ich eigentlich immer Pech haben?  
  
„Ach, das bildest du dir nur ein."  
  
„Hältst du mich eigentlich für sooo dumm?" Na ja manchmal schon...  
  
„Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich halte dich doch nicht für dumm." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Dann sag mir was dich quält." Du... du quälst mich, aber das kann ich dir doch nicht sagen...So habe ich mir den Tag ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.  
  
„I-ich weiß auch nicht so genau was mit mir los ist."  
  
„Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass du keine Freundin hast? Oder bist du sogar verliebt, immerhin hast du in letzter Zeit kein großes Interesse an irgendwelchen Mädchen gezeigt." Ich spürte, dass mein Herz anfing zu rasen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ich mich so sehr freute, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge über Liebe redete, oder dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich machen sollte. Und vor allem nicht mehr wusste was ich ‚sagen' sollte!  
  
„Nein, daran liegt es nicht..."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Er schaute mich fragend an. Er vertraut mir nicht... Aber Goten hat ja auch allen Grund dazu. Tja, ich will eigentlich nicht lügen, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann einfach nicht anders...  
  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen?" Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und versuchte so lässig und vor allem so glaubwürdig, wie möglich auszusehen.  
  
„Weißt du, Vater hat oft gesagt, dass Vegeta seine Gefühle immer nur unterdrückt und vor Anderen verheimlichen will. Tja und da frage ich mich einfach, ob du nicht das Gleiche machst." Meint er das Ernst? Das kann er nicht Ernst meinen, das kann er nicht Ernst meinen...  
  
„NEIN! Du kannst mich doch nicht mit meinem Vater vergleichen!"  
  
„Heh, kein Grund sich gleich so aufzuregen." Oh, ich wollte ihn nicht anschreien. Ganz sicher nicht, aber ich bin doch nicht wie mein Vater...oder?  
  
„Entschuldige..."  
  
„Schon okay Kumpel." Ich strich mir verlegen durch die Haare.  
  
Das konnte doch alles nicht sein! Seit wann will denn Goten so intelligent sein? Und vor allem seit wann hat er auch noch.... recht, mit dem was er sagt?  
  
Ich wusste nicht, dass ich meinem Vater so ähnlich bin. Aber wo ich jetzt darüber nachdenke...Wahrscheinlich stimmt es. Ich erzähle keinem von meinen Gefühlen und eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht. Wenn ich sage, dass ich keinen habe mit dem ich reden kann, dann ist es nur eine Ausrede...Und auch noch eine ziemlich schlechte, denn ich habe viele Leute mit denen ich reden könnte.  
  
„Trunks?" Ich zwang mich den schwarzhaarigen Jungen wieder anzugucken. Manchmal ist das alles einfach zu viel für mich. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht gut, dass ich über so vieles nachdenke. Man sollte die Dinge einfach so nehmen wie sie sind. Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan...  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Verspreche mir eins, wenn du Sorgen hast, dann erzähl es mir bitte. Ja?" Oh Kami! Muss ich denn immer wieder lügen? Falls Goten das alles irgendwann rausbekommen sollte, dann lass mich bitte nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten sein.  
  
„Ja...Ja, versprochen." Der schwarzhaarige Junge hielt mir seine Hand hin. Etwas widerwillig nahm ich sie...Und er lächelte mich an. Ich könnte auf der Stelle sterben, und es würde mich nicht im Geringsten stören. Manchmal ist mein Leben doch nicht so schlecht, wie es zu sein scheint.  
  
„Ähm Trunks...Könntest du vielleicht meine Hand loslassen? Sie wird schon langsam taub."  
  
„Ha, ha. Mein Fehler." Verlegen nahm ich meine Hand zurück. Wenn dann musste aber auch immer alles auf einmal schief gehen...  
  
„Guck mal da Trunks!" Ich schaute mich um. Was meinte Goten? Ich konnte nichts spannendes sehen.  
  
„Wo wir gerade von Frauen reden...Wäre die nicht was für dich?" Ich folgte Gotens Finger und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines blonden Mädchen.  
  
„Nee, Goten lass mal." Na das hatte mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! Goten will mich verkuppeln. Ich kanns nicht glauben. Gerade Goten...  
  
„Ist doch süß, die Kleine. Soll ich sie vielleicht für dich ansprechen." Was ist denn süß an der? Du bist süß, aber nicht diese übertrieben aufgetakelte Schnalle.  
  
„Nein, bloß nicht!" Ich wedelte hektisch mit den Händen, um deutlich zu machen, dass ich kein Interesse hatte.  
  
„Ach hab dich nicht so, ich kann doch..." Sorry, Goten, aber ich muss dich jetzt unterbrechen. Sonst habe ich bald verdammt große Probleme.  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf Blondinen." Keine gute Ausrede, aber mein...manchmal nicht ganz so intelligenter Kumpel wird sie mir schon abkaufen.  
  
„Die Haarfarbe ist doch egal Trunks. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ bist, der so auf Äußerlichkeiten achtet....Welche Haarfarbe sollte sie denn sonst haben? Rot, Braun..."  
  
„Schwarz...." Ach, kann ich meine Klappe denn nie halten? Bin ich schon so besessen von Goten, dass ich ihm selbst, von ihm erzählen will? Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht besonders originell...Womit ich jetzt nicht deinen Geschmack anzweifeln will." Was, deine Haare sind doch schwarz und dann sagst du so was? Wie intelligent...  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch." Ich zwang mich etwas zu grinsen und wendete meinen Blick dann auf den Himmel.  
  
„....Wollen wir vielleicht noch ein bisschen rumfliegen." Ich sah auf Gotens Eis...Na ja eigentlich nur auf den leeren Becher. Ich hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er sein Eis gegessen hatte.  
  
„Wenn du willst." Ich nahm meinen Eisbecher in die Hand und stand langsam auf.  
  
„He, hier geht's doch nicht nur um mich." Doch, hier geht es nur um dich. Das du das immer noch nicht siehst.  
  
„Ja, okay..."  
  
„Gut, dann lass uns los." Wir gingen die paar Schritte bis zu nächsten unbefahrenen Nebenstraße, ruhig nebeneinander her. Bevor ich vom Boden abheben konnte zog mir Goten kurz am Ärmel.  
  
„Bevor wir losfliegen...Sag mal hast du eine neue Jacke Trunks?" Ich spürte förmlich, wie meine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Ich freute mich. Er hatte es bemerkt, er hatte es wirklich bemerkt.  
  
„Ja, d-die ist neu." Ich stotterte etwas, doch das war mir in dem Moment egal.  
  
„Cool, steht dir gut." Wie glücklich einen doch so ein paar Worte machen können...  
  
  
  
He Leute! Der 2. Teil ist fertig!!! Hat richtig Spaß gemacht aus Trunks Sicht zu schreiben ^^ Na ja ich glaube, er ist nun doch etwas OOC geworden, aber ich finde es nicht sooo tragisch.  
  
Der nächste Teil wird dann wieder aus Veggies Sicht sein. Es wird so sein, dass die beiden Handlungen (einmal die von Vegeta und einmal die von Trunks) später aufeinander treffen.  
  
Da habe ich mir ja mal wieder etwas vorgenommen!  
  
Hat mich übrigens sehr gefreut, dass euch die FF so gut gefällt. Hoffe natürlich, dass ihr wieder fleißig reviewt, dann freue ich mich nämlich immer ^^  
  
Danke, Yamachan fürs beta-lesen uuund schön, dass dir die FF gefällt _  
  
Thanks an alle meine Leser und Reviewer ^-^  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


End file.
